Not my fault
by YoungFate15
Summary: Cece and Rocky are raped not a slash but next time roce fans next time. pairing are G/C R/D and T/T and my oc Joyce will be mentioned later on in story


_**Chapter 1**_

**This kind of popped into my head during second period and I just took it as something I never ever wrote about it so I wanted to try it. It's a little cliché but hey I'm an unique girl and I do add my twist. Rocky's cousin is 15 but has her own crib and she a mix of rocky cece and ty. **

**Flynn-11 the gang 15 and ty is 17**

_**CeCe's POV**_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Rocky and I were coming home from a crazy ass party. It was around 10 when we got to my house. Mom was gone and so was Flynn. So that just left Rocky and I alone. We sat on the couch and started talking about Frankie and her dad. **_

"_**I hate Frankie he's the worst ever." I tell her. She nods then looks through the movies. She then picks out Bambi. **_

"_**I know what you mean girl my Dad has gotten worst and he not gonna stop any time soon." She said. I hug her then I go to the kitchen for some snacks. As soon as the movie started a knock was heard. I got up followed by Rocky to see who was at the door. And to speak of the Devils. Rocky dad and Frankie was standing outside my door. Rocky's dad looked drunk but Frankie had a smirk on his face. Mr. Blue came in looking for Rocky. Rocky backed up slowly in fear as her father looked lustfully at her. Her finally got her and kissed her forcefully. I was about to help but Frankie pulled me back. He made me watch my best friend get raped by her father. He was taking off her clothes and kissing her over body. Then he was enter her and I was so pissed because I couldn't help. When he was finished he let all his juices out inside of her. Rocky then blacked out. When Frankie let me go I went to rocky who was passed out. I grabbed her clothes and her and headed to my room and laid her on my bed. I knew going back out there would be a hell of dangerous but I needed to get them out of my house. Before I could go back into the living room Frankie had already come in. his shirt had was off. **_

"_**Mr. Blue left so it's our turn." He said. After a few seconds I came to term with what he said. He backed me up until the wall and started kissing me with full force. I didn't even kiss back. He had disgusted me to a point where I didn't wanna see another boy. He then touch every touchable place on my body. It was very uncomfortable and I just wanted to kick his ass right now. Then he started entering me and each thrust he did was harder and faster then the last one. To finish everything off he released in me. Not long after he left I passed out on the my bed next to Rocky.**_

_**~End of flashback~**_

_**Rocky's POV~3 weeks later~**_

_**When I woke up this morning running to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I've been like this for the last three weeks. Craving weird things like fish tacos in an ice cream sundae. I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to CeCe's house. No one was home so it was just Ce in the house. **_

"_**Lil Red where are you?" I shout. Then I hear puking so I go to the bathroom. Cece was over the toilet puking her dinner I guess. I pulled her hair back for her then got her some water. **_

"_**So red what do you think is wrong with us." I asked. She doesn't reply instead she goes to her room and comes back with a bag. She tosses me the bag and I looked inside but I must have been in shock because she had to snap me out of it. In the bag was six pregnancy test. **_

"_**Three are for you." She tells me. I took three of the test and went first. As I waited for my answer Cece went. We waited together for our result together. **_

_**"Beep. Beep." As the results finished Cece and I shared knowing glances. Somehow I already knew what that test said and I wish it wasn't true but whatever it said I was gonna take responsibility no matter what. Plus I still never told mom or Ty about what happened because they would have fliped out. And I sure wasn't gonna tell Deuce because then he would tell Ty. But It was a part if me that was saying Deuce was trustworthy that I could trust him. I kind of liked him anyway before all this crazy shit happened. I grabbed the test and looked at it. My face stayed emotionless.**_** It read...**

**So how was it and I'm very sorry for any mistakes because this was typed in to places my laptop and touchpad. Sorry for the cliffy but I had to keep ya guessing what test said and it's for all you Gunther/Cece fans and the Rocky/Deuce fans plus I've not forgotten Ty/Tinka**

**so review Adios and benas nouches I'm sleepy and tired.**


End file.
